


Golden Rule

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Castration, Cock Shrinking, Incest, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry shows Ron just what he thinks of him.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Ron Weasley, Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape, castration, incest, and naughty language.

Harry laid on his back staring at the ceiling, he couldn’t possibly sleep while he’s still so furious. He turns his head to look at Ron’s snoring form. He can’t believe Ron thinks he’ll forgive him for ignoring him, he should never have forgiven him for abandoning him during the tournament...he isn’t going to make the same mistake twice. He _should_ have told him what was happening no matter what Dumbledore said. He needs to show Ron his place. He gets up and tosses on his cloak, wanders quietly through the halls peering into different rooms. He finally finds what he’s looking for. The infamous Black library. He grins widely as he begins searching for a book likely to contain the spells he’ll need.

It takes most of the night, but eventually he’s found spells that will do everything he’d hoped, and more. He can’t wait to start. Unfortunately he’ll have to...unless. He grins to himself. He could use one or two really quickly, Ron sleeps like the dead and no one else will be up for a bit. He puts the current book back on the shelf. Then looks around thoughtfully. He can’t let Mrs. Weasley find this place or she’ll purge it of everything that makes it special. He fetches a book he’d set aside earlier and uses it to cast a spell hiding the room from everyone but himself. There. Now he doesn’t have to worry about losing the chance to learn more delightful curses.

He heads back to the room where his victim is waiting. He casts the first spell and Ron mumbles quietly in his sleep. He smirks and casts another. Ron sleeps on unaware as he casts a third and then a fourth. Perfect. He’ll save the rest for tonight. He’s going to need to nap this afternoon. He lays down to get an hour of sleep before breakfast.

~~~~~~

During breakfast he watches Ron out of the corner of his eye. Ron keeps shifting in his seat. He looks uncomfortable. He smirks internally. It must be driving Ron mad not knowing why he’s feeling the way he is. He can’t wait for the other spells to progress to a noticeable degree. He watches Ron attempting to hide his erection as he leaves the table, he almost laughs when he sees Ginny get an eyeful of it. Ron sees her wide eyes and makes a hasty exit. He finishes his tea and follows a moment later.

He finds the room empty. Apparently Ron retreated to the bathroom to deal with his _problem_. Unfortunately for him he won’t be able to. Harry sits on his bed with his notes from the night before and waits while planning that night’s events.

It takes almost an hour before Ron gives up and slinks into the room looking a bit green. Harry has a hard time pretending concern while trying not to laugh.

“You alright, Ron?”

“F-fine.”

He watches Ron collect a book from his trunk and sit pretending to read. Hermione comes looking for them so they can help clean more and Ron has to beg off with the excuse of his not feeling well. Harry goes to help clean, annoyed that he won’t be able to watch the rest of Ron’s punishment play out. But when Mrs. Weasley hears something’s wrong with Ron she insists on going to check on him. Harry stands outside their room with Hermione, Ginny, and the twins. Using extendable ears to listen in as Ron haltingly explains the problem. Mrs. Weasley is very concerned and begins casting diagnostics and attempts to fix the problem with a spell. The diagnostics come up clean and the spell fails. She gets very concerned at that point, convinced he must have come into contact with a cursed object. She decides they’ll have to wait until Snape comes by for the meeting later and have him fix it. He’s their best expert on dark curses after all.

She leaves and they all crowd into the room to keep Ron company. Which lasts for about twenty minutes. Ron insisting he just wants to be alone right now. The others leave, but Harry stays. He has a feeling Snape will know a counter for the spell he used. He has to try and prevent that.

He sits beside Ron who ignores him. Too embarrassed to speak to him no doubt.

“There’s one thing you haven’t tried.”

Ron looks up hopeful. He waves his wand, locking the door and putting up a silencing charm. Then reaches for Ron’s trousers. Ron cries out and jerks away.

“Just let me try, Ron. It might be that you just need someone else to relieve it.”

He ignores Ron’s protests and pulls out his weeping erection. He makes sure to exclaim over the size.

“Very impressive. I don’t know why you were determined to hide such a large cock, Ron.”

He stares at Ron’s face while he wanks him. He had rather hoped Mrs. Weasley would do this, but seeing how uncomfortable Ron is, he thinks he might like this better anyway. It would’ve been fun knowing his mother was having to wank him all the time, but he likes this too. He can’t wait till he realizes he’ll need his help climaxing from now on. He begins whispering to him as he wanks him.

“This is what you needed isn’t it? You just needed someone to touch you. You’re a needy little thing. A slut.”

Ron shakes his head in a denial. He rubs his thumb over his cockhead and watches biting his lip as it pushes Ron over the edge. Ron climaxes, screaming, and covering himself in cum. Harry continues milking his cock as Ron cries from the overstimulation. He pulls out rope after rope after rope of cum, until only drops are coming out. He watches eagerly as Ron’s bollocks once empty shrivel away and disappear. Ron lays there panting for long minutes. When he finally rouses he notices his lack of balls and immediately begins crying. Harry gentles him with soothing touches.

“It’s alright, Ron. You’re going to be fine. You never used them anyway. Or did you think someone was suddenly going to want you?”

Ron looks up at him astonished. He gives him a vicious smile.

“We both know no one will ever want you, Ron. You’re lucky I’m even willing to touch you. Although my help doesn’t come free. Strip.”

Ron shakes his head, glaring at him. He points his wand at him. Ron tries to dive away but he hits him with a stupefy. He strips him with a spell, ties his limbs to the bedposts with another, and begins stripping himself. He collects his notes and wakes Ron. Ron begins thrashing in his bonds as he begins casting spell after spell on him. Once done he lines up his hard cock and forces it inside. As soon as the head is in Ron screams, he smiles, and forces his cock deeper. Once fully seated he stills for a moment.

“Just so you’re aware I cast a few delightful curses on you. You’ll never be able to climax again without my help. You’ll always have constant erections. You’ll never impregnate anyone now that your balls have been removed. And best of all, you’ll never be able to tell anyone who did this to you.”

He smirks at Ron’s glare. God he’s so glad he decided to do this. He hopes Snape can’t counter the more enjoyable curses but at least he knows the man won’t be able to regrow his balls. He rubs the skin where they used to be. Perfect. He begins thrusting, changing his angle a few times till he nails Ron’s prostate. He watches Ron struggling not to show the pleasure he’s feeling as he rams into his prostate again and again. He begins thrusting faster, pounding into Ron hard enough to bruise. Ron begins whimpering at each impact. He pinches one of Ron’s nipples, then begins pulling on it as he fucks him into the mattress. It doesn’t take long for Ron to climax once again, his cock visibly shrinking after. He laughs when Ron releases an anguished howl at that.

“Oh shush, it’s not like you were ever going to use it again anyway, and besides that curse I cast on you earlier is still in effect. You should be happy it’s shrinking. Eventually it’ll be so small no one will notice you’re hard all the time.”

He pulls out as Ron begins sobbing, holds his mouth open, and fills it with his cum. There’s a soft glow surrounding Ron for a moment. Ron’s eyes go wide and he smirks down at the pathetic mess his former friend has become.

“Would you like to know what that spell does?”

Ron glares in response, it’s not very impressive considering he’s still sobbing.

“Well, then you’ll find out later.”

He cleans them both with a spell. Orders Ron to get dressed and hold his tongue about all of this. Ron glares but is forced to obey. Then he dresses himself and sits watching Ron squirm.

~~~~~~

Snape arrives for the meeting that evening. Mrs. Weasley comes with him to check on Ron and Harry pretends to be napping so he won’t be shooed out. He waits with baited breath for Snape to finish his examination. He hopes the man can’t undo his hard work. Snape casts a few diagnostic spells and inhales a sharp breath. He snaps out an order for Ron to strip and Ron reluctantly obeys. He listens to the rustle of Ron’s clothing smiling into his pillow. Mrs. Weasley is shocked and horrified by the state of her son’s genitals, she pleads with Snape to tell her he can be healed.

“I am afraid the damage is permanent, and it will only worsen over time. I’m not sure how small his penis will eventually get, but he won’t be using it to penetrate anyone ever again. May I speak with him alone, Molly?”

Mrs. Weasley leaves to go inform her husband. As soon as the door is closed...

“You can cease pretending to sleep, Mr. Potter. Explain to me why you have done this.”

He sighs. He should’ve known the man would figure it out. He rolls over, sits up, and shrugs.

“He’s been a shitty friend. I wanted to make him suffer.”

The man stalks closer and he tilts his chin up. He won’t cower.

“And do you still want that? To make him suffer?”

“Yes.”

“Mm. Then perhaps you won’t mind sharing him. You aren’t the only one he has been an annoyance to.”

He grins broadly, he had never hoped for an outcome this good.

“Gladly, sir. I would love for you to use him. You can even share him with your friends.”

“If I do that he might end up scarred.”

He smiles viciously and Snape smiles back. They turn toward Ron who is once again crying. Harry laughs at the sight of his rock hard cock. It’s still fairly big but it won’t be for much longer. Harry orders him to his knees, while Snape pulls out his cock, then forces it inside Ron’s mouth. Harry watches gleefully as Snape shoves his cock down Ron’s throat. He nudges Ron up onto his hands and knees and thrusts his cock into his arse. It glides in easily with the slick he cursed Ron to make. He begins fucking him quickly, making sure to nail his prostate on every thrust. They fuck into him quickly, they can’t be sure how long they have before someone comes knocking. Snape climaxes first and Harry follows soon after. Ron didn’t cum on his cock so he sits on the side of the bed and drags Ron into his lap. He strokes his cock slowly, while telling Ron how worthless he is. Ron cries the entire time. He soon grows bored and so he digs his fingers into Ron’s arse and collects some of his cum. He makes Ron lick his fingers clean while continuing to stroke his cock. Ron climaxes helplessly at the first taste. He watches delighted as his cock shrinks further. He strokes him back to hardness, can’t have anyone seeing him soft and realizing what type of curse he’s under, then Snape cleans them with a spell and he orders Ron to dress.

~~~~~~

The next morning he wakes to the sound of Ron whimpering in his sleep. He smiles. It’s starting already. He gets up and walks over to Ron’s bed, kneels next to his head, and pulls out his cock. He pulls Ron’s face up to his cock while stroking himself to full hardness. Ron opens his mouth automatically, while still sleeping, and he slips the head inside. Ron begins suckling on his cock and he groans.

“That’s it. Good slut. Just like that.”

Ron wakes with a start, looking horrified. He gives him a stern look.

“Keep sucking or I won’t let you have my cum today. With the curse I used you’ll be begging me for it by the end of the day. In front of everyone.”

It takes a moment but he does resume sucking. He thrusts gently into his mouth. He’ll have to wait till tomorrow to shove his cock down his throat. Right now Ron needs to taste his pre to reinforce his spellwork. He orders Ron to strip and then begins stroking his already hard cock. He wants to fill his mouth with cum while Ron’s cock shrinks yet again. It doesn’t take long for Ron to begin thrusting up into his hand, unable to help himself. He feels himself getting close and squeezes Ron’s cock almost to the point of hurting him. Ron climaxes with a cry, muffled by the cock filling his mouth. He watches his cock shrink while climaxing. Ron drinks his cum down eagerly, looking half aroused, half horrified. Then licks his cock clean. He pulls away after a long moment, having to hold Ron back as he chases his cock with his mouth, and makes sure to point out his new size. Ron begins crying quietly once again.

“Stroke yourself back to hardness while fantasizing about Snape fucking you.”

Ron sobs but does as ordered. Not that he ever had a choice. He’s soon hard again and Harry lets him stop for now. Perhaps later he’ll have him stroke himself raw, chasing an orgasm he’ll never reach.

~~~~~~

Ron lasts until just after dinner before he begins staring at him, he smirks at the slut before making an excuse for them and accompanying him upstairs. He sits on the edge of the bed.

“Figured out what that curse does yet?”

“Harry, please, _please_ , don’t do this.”

“You want me to stop providing you with orgasms, even though it means you’ll never have one again? Or do you want me to deny you my cum even though it’ll leave you so desperate for it you’ll do anything to get another taste?”

Ron glares. He smirks again, and pulls out his cock. Ron’s eyes snap to it and he instantly moves to kneel at his feet. He pets his hair mockingly.

“Good boy.”

Ron’s too busy licking his cock to notice, much less mind, his mocking. He grabs a fistful of Ron’s hair and forces his head down onto his cock until it’s snugly ensconced in his throat. He holds him there while he chokes for a long moment, picturing him choking to death on his cock. Hm...maybe later. He pulls his head off, lets him take a single breath, then begins fucking his throat. Ron moans happily around his cock. He decides the arsehole needs to learn what life will be like for him if he ever pisses him off again. He isn’t going to let him cum until after they’re back at Hogwarts. Besides this way he’ll have to keep hiding his noticeable erection for the rest of the summer. By the time he helps him out again Ron might be so grateful he won’t even mind his cock shrinking. That would be amusing.

He continues fucking Ron’s face for several more minutes before climaxing, Ron drinks down his cum eagerly. He pushes him away after he’s done his best to lick his cock clean.

“Good slut, but that’s enough for now. Right now I want you to rim me.”

He makes sure not to make it an order. He watches Ron as he slowly snaps out of his cum induced haze. He smirks at the horrified look on his face.

“Just keep in mind if you don’t keep me happy I’ll cut off your supply of cum. If that happens you’ll soon find yourself attempting to suck me in front of whoever happens to be there at the time. Do you really want your family to see you like that?”

Ron glares, he’s so angry he’s shaking. He smiles broadly and strips himself with a spell. He lays back and spreads his legs.

“Well, go on.”

He watches as Ron leans forward and hesitantly begins licking his arse. He has no curse induced desire clouding his judgement for this. He’s fully aware of what he’s doing. He laughs when he sees Ron’s crying. He strokes his hair mockingly.

“You’re terrible at this Ron. You’re going to need lots of practice. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get it. Although we won’t have time to sneak off every evening so we’ll just have to make do. You’ll be blowing me every day in the dorm anyway, you might as well rim me in front of our dorm mates as well. I’m sure they won’t mind. We’ll explain you were cursed into a needy little slut.”

Ron stops and stares at him, utterly horrified.

“That curse I used can be keyed to other’s cum as well. I have no doubt they would all love to help keep you satisfied. Would you like that?”

“Please, please...”

He shoves his face back down, cutting off his mindless pleas.

“I might change my mind if you put in proper effort now.”

Ron begins trying to please him, but he still has no clue what he’s doing. He begins instructing him as best he can. He finally climaxes again and kindly lets Ron lick up his cum.

~~~~~~

That night he gets into bed with Ron. Ron makes a noise of protest but doesn’t dare say anything. He strips them both with a spell and sinks into Ron’s wet arse. He doesn’t fuck him though. Just drifts off to sleep with his cock snug and warm.

In the morning he’s tempted to fuck him but since that might give him an orgasm he has him suck him instead.

After breakfast he goes in search of a solution. It takes longer than he’d like, he’s glad Mrs. Weasley decided it wasn’t safe for them to continue cleaning, but he eventually finds a spell to temporarily numb a part of your body. He grins wickedly and then goes in search of his plaything.

He finds him holed up in their room, convenient. He locks the door, strips them both with a spell, then has him present his arse. He sinks inside and thrusts into him a few times making him groan and push back eagerly. He smirks and casts the spell. It takes a moment for Ron to feel the difference.

“Why did it stop feeling good?”

“You aren’t allowed to cum without my permission Ron. Your next orgasm will be on the second of September. After classes are over for the day. By then you should be properly grateful for my gifting you one, don’t you think?”

He snaps his jaw shut with one hand to cut off his whining, and pinches his cockhead with the other.

“You will stop complaining if you know what’s good for you.”

He lets go and Ron dutifully stays silent. He fucks him good and hard while telling him how pathetic he is. Ron behaves so well, clenching his arse around him and pushing back against him that he pulls out and lets him drink his cum.

“Good boy. You are finally learning your place.”

He cleans them both up then opens the door and stares at Fred and George. Who are holding extendable ears and look half-horrified, half-intrigued. He sighs and motions them in. Damn it. He forgot the impervius charm.

He folds his arms and waits.

“So you turned our little brother into an even littler brother.”

“And apparently also a slut if those sounds were anything to go by, Gred.”

“True enough, Forge, true enough.”

He grins at them both and strips Ron once again. They grin back and use the same spell on one another. He sits on his own bed after casting a locking, silencing, and impervius charm on the door. He watches smirking as they maneuver Ron into position and both slide inside him. One in his arse the other his mouth. Ron refuses to suck at first but he clears his throat and Ron begins sucking at once. He gets two pairs of raised eyebrows at that.

“You’ve trained him well.”

“And so quickly too.”

“You must tell us your secret. We have our eye on one Percy Weasley. He needs to be put in his place.”

“Needs to learn to respect his family.”

“He’s already a bit of a slut though, can’t tell you how many times we’ve caught him on his knees.”

“Think that’s how he got the ministry job actually.”

He begins explaining as they fuck Ron from both ends. When he’s done they congratulate him on his cleverness. Apparently they’d been wanting to do something similar but two of the spells they needed were incompatible. He just happened to find alternate ones that aren’t.

They finish fucking Ron and leave him lying in a puddle of cum. A literal puddle. They see the look on his face and teach him that particular spell at once.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the summer passes quickly. He fucks Ron every morning, after keeping his cock warm inside him all night. He feeds Ron his cum each morning and evening. Ron quickly becomes so desperate for an orgasm that he has to order him to stop begging. It was amusing at first, but quickly became obnoxious. Ron does begin to learn how to rim him properly, but he has to remind him each time that he needs to please him or he’ll share him with their dorm mates. He can’t wait to see Ron’s face when he realizes that he was always going to do just that. He has a feeling Ron already suspects it’s going to happen either way, but the fact he’s trying so hard to please him shows that he must still have some hope. He’s going to enjoy crushing it.

As they’re getting onto the train he catches Ron’s eye when Hermione is distracted and gives him a vicious smirk. Ron pales. He almost laughs aloud.

They sit down in a compartment together. Hermione chattering away about some ministry decision. He tunes her out. Focusing instead on the way Ron is squirming. They both know that by the time they reach Hogwarts he’s going to be desperate for a taste of his cum. He’s already told him he won’t be receiving any before the end of the feast. Ron will be lucky if he manages not to jump him right there in the Great Hall. He smirks at him again. Ron glares, but it quickly morphs into a grimace. He sprawls back farther into the seat, spreading his legs wider. He smiles when he sees Ron glance helplessly at his bulge. He flicks his own eyes toward the bag Ron is keeping over his erection. Ron shifts around again.

~~~~~~

When they reach Hogsmeade station Ron has to leave his bag in his trunk, but with the long robes he has on his erection isn’t very noticeable anyway. Ron still squirms uncomfortably while they’re in the carriage. Neville and a Ravenclaw girl join them in the carriage and about halfway there Neville finally notices Ron’s behavior.

“Are you alright?”

Ron goes completely still, looking terrified. Harry has a hard time controlling himself. He wants to laugh so badly. The Ravenclaw girl tilts her head and answers for Ron.

“He has an erection. I’ve never had one myself but apparently having one in public is embarrassing to some people. Although I don’t understand that, I’ve been aroused in public before and I wasn’t embarrassed.”

Harry snorts and then laughs outright. He decides he likes her. When he manages to stifle his laughter he introduces himself and quickly makes friends with Luna.

~~~~~~

Once they reach the castle he gives Ron a look and Ron dutifully stays by his side. He wasn’t about to let the prat sit across from him. They sit down side by side and he waits for Ron to relax. Then ghosts his fingers along Ron’s thigh. Ron jolts beside him, but doesn’t say anything. He begins dragging his fingers along his thigh, slowly moving them closer to Ron’s erection. He waits until the sorting has begun and right as the hat calls out the kid’s placement he touches Ron’s cock through his trousers. Ron whimpers.

He continues teasing Ron all through the feast, Ron becoming more and more desperate. Ron picks at his food without really eating. Too busy craving his cum. He has to make excuses for him when Hermione notices. Ron’s too out of it to reassure her.

~~~~~~

The feast finally ends and they head up to the tower. He drags Ron up to their dorm at once. Pointing out that Ron obviously isn’t feeling well and could use the extra sleep. Once inside he sits on the edge of his bed and pulls out his cock. Ron kneels at once and begins sucking his cock as if he’ll die without it. He groans and guides Ron to pull his cock deeper. The door opens and he grins at their dorm mates. Who stand there looking entirely shocked.

“He got hit with a curse this summer. Turned him into a slut. He can’t live without sucking cock.”

They simply blink for a long moment. Then Seamus grins widely.

“ _Any_ cock?”

He shrugs.

“As far as I know, but so far he’s only had mine. I’m sure he’d love to get a taste of yours as well though.”

Seamus sits beside him and begins petting Ron’s hair.

“He looks good like that. Seems to know what he’s doing as well.”

“Had lots of, fuck, practice this summer.”

Seamus laughs. He notices Dean coming closer but Neville is still standing next to the door. Looking mortified.

“It’s alright Neville. You saw how hard he was earlier. He loves this. He may not have chosen it for himself but he does love it now. He’s been looking forward to this all day.”

Neville nods jerkily. Then heads for his trunk and begins getting ready for bed. Ah well. He had a feeling Neville might not want in. He might change his mind later anyway.

Ron begins rolling his bollocks and he pulls Ron’s head back till only the head of his cock is in his mouth. He climaxes, Ron sucking down his cum like a good little slut. He sits panting and watches as Seamus drags Ron over to his cock. Ron’s so out of it still he sucks his cock in automatically. Seamus groans. Dean sits beside Seamus and licks his lip.

“Fuck, he better than me?”

“Mm, not sure really. He’s enthusiastic, but lacks your finesse.”

Dean makes a pleased hum then pulls Seamus into a kiss. Harry watches beginning to become aroused again as Dean begins pinching Seamus’ nipples. It doesn’t take long before Seamus climaxes, filling Ron’s mouth with his cum. He subtly casts the spell keying Seamus in and a soft glow surrounds Ron for a moment.

“What was that?”

“The curse. He’s going to crave your cum as well now.”

Seamus blinks.

“But then shouldn’t we not have him suck us if it’s making it worse?”

He grins and Seamus’ eyes widen. Neville’s still off showering so he explains quickly.

“You did this as a punishment? You really _are_ a nutter like the papers say.”

He gives Seamus a look.

“I didn’t lie about Voldemort being back, but that doesn’t mean I’m a good person. Ron deserves this. He’s been a shit friend. Now you can join in and use him for your pleasure as well Dean or you can simply watch as I use him. Up to you.”

Dean pulls out his hard cock and shrugs at Seamus’ look.

“If he’s going to suffer either way, why not enjoy it?”

Seamus knits his brow but doesn’t say anything. Even as Ron, having snapped out of his cum induced haze, begins pleading for them to stop. Harry grabs a fistful of Ron’s hair and drags him to Dean’s cock.

“You will suck him or I won’t let you orgasm ever again.”

Ron glares at him, breathing harshly for a long moment. He starts to smirk and releases Ron’s hair. If that how he wants it to be...Ron begins crying but does suck Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean forces his head down all the way. Ron chokes but doesn’t try to pull away. Harry pets his hair.

“Good boy.”

Ron glares up at him while Dean laughs. Dean begins fucking Ron’s face while kissing Seamus. Who still looks unsure about this situation. Neville comes back in the room while Ron is still sucking Dean. He looks away as he climbs into bed. It doesn’t take long before Dean is filling Ron’s mouth, a soft glow confirming he’s been keyed in successfully as well. Seamus stares at the wand in his hand distrustfully. He shrugs at him.

Dean and Seamus get ready for bed while he strips Ron and himself. He lays back and spreads his legs. Ron glares at him. They both know his earlier threat is now a moot point, but they also know he could easily make Ron regret it some other way if he doesn’t behave himself. Ron climbs onto the bed and begins rimming him sloppily. He pulls his hair in a warning and Ron begins putting actual effort into it. He sighs as Ron licks deeply into him. Then smirks when he sees Dean and Seamus watching wide-eyed. Seamus wonders aloud.

“He is a little slut isn’t he?”

Ron begins crying, he pets him mock affectionately.

“Oh yes.”

It doesn’t take long before he climaxes once again, he pulls Ron up and lets him lick his stomach clean. He lays there pretending to go to sleep, once he’s sure that Dean, Seamus, and Neville are all asleep, he casts the curse on them which will keep them silent about all of this. He climbs back into bed behind Ron, shoves his cock in his arse for the night, then ghosts his hand along Ron’s erection. He reminds him.

“Tomorrow after classes, since you’ve been such a good little slut, I’m going to stroke your cock till you cum. You want that don’t you?”

“Yes, please. Please let me cum.”

“Good slut. You need a good cum after all this time, I know. You don’t even care that your cock will shrink again do you?”

“It’s not like it matters anyway. You’ll never let me use it.”

Ron begins crying quietly again. He smiles and drifts off to sleep listening to the beautiful sound.

~~~~~~

The next morning they each have Ron suck them, except for Neville who pretends not to notice, then they head off to classes. They have potions that day which makes Harry smile and Ron grimace. Later that day when they get to the potions classroom he leans past Ron to whisper to Hermione.

“Ron and I are going to stay after class ends, find out if Snape managed to find some kind of cure for him.”

She nods with wide eyes.

“That’s a good idea. He’s had weeks to try and find something.”

He waits until she’s heading into class to give Ron a look. Ron glares.

~~~~~~

After class he walks toward Snape’s desk with Ron at his side. Snape gives him the customary sneer until the rest of the class has filed out.

“I have another class soon, what did you need?”

“Just asking when you’d like to have him, sir. Perhaps this weekend? We can tell Hermione you’ve found a potential cure.”

Snape smirks.

“That would be acceptable. I’ll expect you here at nine on Saturday, slut.”

Harry laughs at Ron’s expression while dragging him off to their next class.

~~~~~~

He frowns at Umbridge as she attempts to goad him into an argument. He tells her exactly what she wants to hear and then smiles sweetly. He ignores Hermione’s indigent huff beside him.

As they leave the classroom he hisses his reasoning at Hermione before she can start.

“My contradicting her would’ve been pointless. She was out for blood. It just would’ve pissed her off, Hermione.”

She can’t argue with that but she tries anyway. He rolls his eyes and argues back. He wishes Hermione was a little less idealistic, just a little. He loves her, but she drives him crazy sometimes. As if he can fix the wizarding world just by saying the right things.

~~~~~~

That evening he eats dinner with one hand on Ron’s thigh. To tease him with a promise of what’s coming, but also to keep him still. Ron won’t stop fidgeting otherwise. He can’t blame him, he’s impatient himself. He can’t wait till they can head up to the dorm and he can shrink his cock again. He’s going to miss this when it’s as small as it’s going to get. He can’t wait to find out how small that will be though.

~~~~~~

They head up to the dorm immediately after dinner. Dean and Seamus following, having sensed their excitement. They don’t say anything just sit on a bed to watch the show. He casts a silencing charm on the door, and then an impervius charm for good measure.

He sits on his own bed and motions for Ron to strip. Ron does so eagerly. Then he has him sit in between his spread legs. He pulls Ron back toward himself and grips his cock. Ron cries out, then begins sobbing. He’s been hard for so many weeks in a row his cock is oversensitive to the point of pain. He rests his chin on Ron’s shoulder and stares down at his still decently sized cock. He begins stroking slowly and gently at first, but soon speeds up. Ron thrusting up into his hand and whimpering. He pinches one of his nipples and wanks him harder. Ron climaxes with a scream. He bites his lip as Ron’s cock shrinks yet again. This time shrinking dramatically. Dean and Seamus both gasp. He gives them a mischievous smile.

“You should’ve seen how big it was when this started. He used to be quite impressive.”

Ron just sits there panting. He begins stroking him back to hardness. Ron gasps.

“Please, please, no. Not again. Please.”

He ignores him. Once he’s fully hard he nudges Ron to stand, strips with a spell and has Ron climb onto the bed on all fours. He sinks into his arse with a sigh and begins thrusting at once. Ron moans and he sighs, with annoyance this time. He grabs his wand and numbs Ron’s prostate. He’s not about to give him two orgasms in one day. He begins fucking into Ron harder while Dean climbs on the bed and places his cock at Ron’s lips. Ron sucks it down without prompting. He smacks his arse and tells him what a little slut he is. It doesn’t take long before he climaxes, already on edge from watching Ron’s cock shrink, and fills him with his cum. He pulls out and sits panting, watching Seamus take his place.

“Oh, fuck, Harry. This is amazing. He feels so good.”

“Still think I’m a nutter?”

Seamus shrugs.

“Don’t really care either way, just glad you’re on our side. I have a feeling someone who could do this would make a damn good death eater.”

He goes thoughtful at that. He’s been wondering for a while now if he wouldn’t be better off in that camp. With the way Dumbledore has begun ignoring him, and telling his friends to ignore him. If he could be sure Voldemort wouldn’t kill him on sight...would he truly be able to back the man? He has a feeling the answer is yes. He’s not sure how he feels about that.

Ron distracts him from his introspection by flailing wildly. He frowns at Dean, who’s too busy climaxing to notice. Dean pulls out a moment later and smacks Ron lightly.

“Stop panicking over nothing. I wasn’t going to choke you to death. Wouldn’t want to damage our toy.”

They all turn as the door opens. Harry grins at the sight of the twins. They grin back and join him on the bed, admiring the sight of Seamus pounding into their little brother. They whistle at the sight of his tiny cock.

“Damn, Harry, you finally gave him another few climaxes?”

“Just one.”

Fred’s eyes widen, while George laughs. Then wonders.

“Have you used that spell we taught you?”

“No, I’ve been waiting to use it. I was thinking it would be fun to have all of us use it and fill his arse, see how round we can make him.”

“Fuck Gred, he may just be more twisted than us.”

“Not likely Forge, but close enough.”

They both give him admiring looks. Then turn to watch Seamus as he groans out his climax. He gives them the go ahead before they can ask, they both strip, and join Ron on the bed. He watches eyes gleaming as Ron is fucked by his brothers again. George petting his hair as he sucks his cock.

“You’ve become a much nicer brother since Harry gave you your new purpose.”

“Not as nice as Percy though. Percy’s taken to being our slut quite well.”

“Almost too well.”

Harry smiles at that. He’ll have to get the details from them later. Fred begins stroking Ron’s tiny cock and Ron whines pitifully. Fred grins and strokes faster.

“You ever have him rub himself raw?”

“Not yet, he was so oversensitive before he might’ve gone mad from it if I did. I’m thinking tomorrow after dinner. After a few hours of him wanking himself raw I’ll give him an orgasm and we’ll watch his cock shrink again.”

They nod enthusiastically while Dean and Seamus both groan.

~~~~~~

The next day he does just that. They all sit and watch him wank at first but it stops being interesting after a while. Ron’s sobs slowly turning to whimpers. They start working on their essays while ignoring him. The twins working on their products instead. They each glance up every once in a while to see how miserable Ron is, it makes their studying more enjoyable.

After a few hours Ron begins groaning from the pain as he continues to wank himself. Harry reluctantly decides he needs to stop for the night, before Ron injures himself. While that might be enjoyable, he doesn’t want to have to beg Snape for a salve or something. He has Ron stop then sits beside him. He stares down at the small cock. It’s about the size of his thumb, and is visibly raw. He drags a single finger down it and Ron sucks in a harsh breath.

“Please no, please.”

He laughs.

“How about I give you a night off, hm? I’ll wank your raw cock till you climax but I won’t get you hard again till morning. Would you like that?”

Ron looks uncertain but nods after a moment.

He smirks and shoves Ron onto his back. He shoves two fingers in his arse and then uses his slicked fingers to begin wanking him. The others come closer and watch eagerly as Ron cries out, almost screaming from the pleasure-pain he’s giving him. He ignores him, wanking him faster and harsher. Ron soon climaxes, and they all watch raptly as his cock shrinks. He laughs and rubs the tiny thing for a moment. If it gets any smaller it might just disappear. Ron lays there panting after. Refusing to even look at what’s left of his cock.


End file.
